Love in Unlikely Places
by clairebear97
Summary: "Before I could even register what I was doing, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He froze for a second, but then kissed back with such passion. The kiss was warm and sweet and god...his lips were baby soft" Eve goes to the lab looking for Claire, but she finds something much more, possibly even love? Eve/ Myrnin. Part of my Summer One Shots requested by Guest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya, so I'm back? Please don't kill me and today everybody I have a very cool new one shot for you... Eve/Myrnin! :o I'm actually really proud of it and I actually may ship a new couple haha, so I hope you enjy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! Remember review! It makes me really happy :) xxx**

**PS: READ BOTTOM AN!**

Eve's POV:

I was majorly pissed at that damn forgetful nerd, Claire. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces...but when I have to drive at fucking nine in the morning, because someone left their house keys in the bowl...yeah. She wasn't exactly my favourite person in the world right now.

I pulled up outside the Day House, which looked freakishly like the Glass House, and took a deep breath before heading down the side alley.

Every single one of my Morganville instincts told me to 'get the hell out!' but this happened to be where Claire's crazy ass boss lived. Yaay! Notice the sarcasm.

At the end of the alley, there were dusty, stone steps that went way too far down for my liking. I was majorly freaked out already and to top it off, all the lights were turned off. Fantastic.

I blindly made my way down the stairs, stepping on something crunchy several times and I prayed to God, they were not I finally reached the bottom, I called out,

"Claire?"

All of a sudden, the lights flashed on and Myrnin was _right there. .face. _Bunny slippers and all!

I screamed in fright and almost over balanced, but the freak grabbed my elbow to keep me upright.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!", I yelled at him.

He grinned, "Now, now language, young Shreve"

"It's Eve", I snapped, snatching back my arm, "Where is Claire?", I pointed my finger, " I swear to God, if you've eaten her..."

He chuckled slightly, "Calm down, she is merely fetching me my morning coffee and doughnuts"

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll go then...if you can give her the keys and tell her that we are going out tonight and..."

I turned back towards the steps.

"Eve?"

I turned back to face him,confused but actually proud he got my name right for once. He almost looked...embarrassed? What the fuck?!

He cleared his throat, "Well, Claire shouldn't be back for a while, so...I was wondering, would you care for some tea?"

I just stood, staring at him. Ah, well what harm could it do!

"Sure", I smiled, sinking down into an old chair.

"Excellent!", he beamed, skipping over to the teapot, bunny ears flapping as he went.

I couldn't help but laugh, here I was, having tea with Count Crackula wearing slippers. I raised my eyebrows as I took in his appearance, this guy was seriously loony.

* * *

_Half an Hour later..._

* * *

We talked for a while, about anything and everything, (although, I did switch off when he began to ramble about science), when I noticed them, propped up against a lab table.

Those pirate boots I had asked Claire about a while ago. **(A/N: Remember, Eve asked Claire in a previous book... "Ask him where he got the boots" :'))**

"Hey, Myrnin?", I asked shyly.

"Yes, Eve"

I pointed to the boots. "Can I try them on? I freaking love them!"

He looked faintly amused, but got them for me anyway and helped me slip them on. They were way to big for me and I almost tripped when I began to walk. Myrnin gave me that Cheshire Cat grin,

"Suits you"

I smiled back and began to walk around the lab, experimentally but i caught my foot on a stray suitcase and went hurtling to the ground...In a second, I was in Myrnin's arms.

"Thanks", I said breathlessly, staring into his eyes. How had I not noticed his eyes before? They were a beautiful vibrant blue...actaually, come to think of it the whole of him was pretty damn hot. His eyes, his model-like cheekbones, the way his chocolate curls fell around his shoulders.

Before I could even register what I was doing, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He froze for a second, but then kissed back with such passion. The kiss was warm and sweet and god...his lips were baby soft.

"Hello! Myrnin? I'm back!" Shit. Claire.

I pulled back out of his arms and the horror of what I had just done dawned on me.

"Oh, god", I gasped, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Eve", he took a step towards me, holding a hand out, but I stumbled back, shaking my head furiously.

"No, no...oh fuck...I have to go...this...no...should not have happened...no Myrnin. No" I stuttered, vision blurred with tears.

Oh, what about Michael?!

"Eve", he repeated.

"Is there another way out?!"

"Eve", he looked sad.

"NO! HELP ME!"

He sighed, shoulders slumping, "The portal"

Third Person

Without another word, Eve Glass stumbled clumsily through and fell onto her kness in the Glass House living room, sobbing.

Myrnin, on the other hand, just stood, in shock at the events that had just occured, the faint ghost of a smile on his face.

**A/N: Yaaay! Aww poor Myrnin, he liked kissing Eve but does she love him back? This will be a one shot but if you want to adopt it and make it a story, tell me in a review. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Okay, fanfiction world... I have some really bad news. I have made the decision to quit fanfiction because of my job and my studies.

Over the last few months, things have just become too hard for me and things at home aren't going well either. I can't be writing and reading stories on here when I seriously need to sort out my Mental health and my education.

I will be finishing the summer one shots that were requested, I owe you guys that much at least!

My final day on this website will be Thursday 5th September, so I still have time to say my goodbyes :'(

It actually makes me want to cry thinking about this but it is for the best and hey? You never know, maybe sometime I will return when everything is under control but for now I really need to concentrate on getting hea;lthy an into University.

Love you all and thank you for supporting me from the start, I had honestly lost all hope fr my writing but you guys gave me the confidence to continue.

I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU FANFICTION!

Lots of love,

Clairebear97

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_PS: Please review and PM me so I can say my goodbyes to you all :)_**


End file.
